Sonya Herse
The wife of Rainer Pendragon, she was broken-hearted when her husband disappeared. Background She was the daughter of the Herse Family, an influential line of factory and land owners. She once met Rainer Pendragon at a fancy ball. She took a liking to him, and they fell to talking. Eventually, he revealed that he was having problems with his family, that they resented him for the favor he has from the Pendragon head. She talked about how her family was looking for a way to break into proper nobility, but were frustrated by her inability to impress any of the available lords. Both arrived at the same idea, marry and thus gain the favor of both their families. It was perfect! She and he soon came to realize that they had spoken hastily, but had already told their respective parents about it. So they were stuck with their lot, and decided to make the most of it. Biography After their marriage, it took them a very long time to actually become comfortable with one another. Often, Rainer would leave for long periods of time, exploring unknown portions of the Londinium Empire's map. They became closer and closer until his final trip, when he disappeared from the Swells. She discovered she was pregnant after he left, and had hoped to surprise him when he returned. She gave birth to a daughter. After she recovered from the pregnancy, her father in law, head of House Pendragon revealed that Rainier had disappeared a long time ago and he had kept this from her so that she would not lose hope and risk a miscarriage. She persevered and was able to begin raising the daughter of Pendragon and Herse on her own. Though she was forbidden from teaching her child about all that her father beyond vague mentions about what he did and some pictures. She defied them in secret and taught her all about her father's work and ambitions. Despite both Herse and Pendragon (minus the Pendragon Head) desiring Dusty Pendragon to be raised a lady, she was taught a little combat and mechanical skills. Eventually, her mother thought her ready and gave her a prototype of her father's ship and atmospheric suit. Dusty left and her mother never saw her again while she was in the Swells. She was nearly committed to an insane asylum for this act, but she was saved by the Pendragon head bailing her out by putting her under his protection. She eventually made it known to him that she wanted to follow her daughter and husband. The Pendragon head allowed it, but it tool many years for her to train and procure another airship. She eventually reached the place where both her husband and daughter were known to have disappeared. She nearly despaired when she discovered that dragons were in the area and were preying on airships. In an effort to escape from them, she dived down, through the swells, though her ship was near destroyed, and arrived at the surface world. She discovered the scraps of two distinct airships, but no bodies. This gave her hope to continue the search. She eventually learned about The Periphery and the wars that were going on. She also learned of the White Knight of Sacri, formerly the White Knight of Anaeas. From a picture that she had, she was able to discover that Dusty Pendragon and the White Knight were one and the same. This gave her hope, though she was also scared, for the soldiers told of a Demon that she was commanded by. She left Linkoln hurriedly, using the last of the airship's power to arrive at Hoztine, a city of Farth. She was able to bluff her way into the city and allowed words and rumors to spread of her arrival. Soon, she was reunited with her husband and daughter. Notes *Xewleer recalls a British Fairy tale where a woman has all sorts of adventures trying to find her one true love. She succeeds, of course! :) *Xewleer has always enjoyed the stories where the female may be just as formidable as the Male, and even goes on adventures with him (and I'm not just talking about the hero's team's staff chick either) Category:Female Category:Human Category:Londinium Empire Category:The Periphery Category:War, Love and Lost Category:Crystal Rising Era